


Magnolia's Baby

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Ursula loves Magnolia [1]
Category: George of the Jungle (Cartoon 1967)
Genre: Babies, Breastfeeding, F/F, Humor, Large Breasts, Nipple Licking, Pregnancy, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Sequel to Ursula loves Magnolia, Magnolia becomes pregnant thanks to Ursula.
Series: Ursula loves Magnolia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613509





	Magnolia's Baby

Magnolia was making breakfast and give it to Ursula.

Magnolia rubbed her swollen belly.

Ursula sees Magnolia's large breasts bouncing.

Ursula shakes her head

Magnolia was sewing a blanket but felt a kick in her belly.

Magnolia was knitting the clothes for their new baby.

In a tent, Magnolia takes off her clothes also her bra and leaving her large breasts exposed. Magnolia puts on a frilly light blue nightgown.

Magnolia yawned and fell asleep

But a feral jungle princess walked into a tent and sees a jungle scientist sleeping like a angel.

Ursula shoved her tongue into Magnolia's mouth and kiss her roughly on the lips.

Ursula's tongue licks Magnolia's uvula.

Ursula began to massage Magnolia's breasts as they were kissing.

Ursula pulled her tongue out of Magnolia's mouth.

Ursula snapped her fingers and the jungle tribe girls walked to Magnolia.

The jungle tribe girls take off their cheetah bras revealing their large bouncing breasts.

Magnolia and Ursula began to suck on the jungle tribe girl's breasts.

Magnolia was finally awake and felt like her water breaks

Magnolia screamed in pain.

The jungle tribe girls put on their bras.

Magnolia holds Ursula's hand as she was breathing.

Magnolia does her breathing and then scream that broke a glass.

A soft baby cry was heard

Magnolia was holding her newborn daughter.

Magnolia said "Ursula meet our new baby daughter Mariala"

A baby girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

Mariala cooed

Ursula waved her hand

But Mariala started crying

Magnolia pulled down her nightgown revealing her breast.

Mariala started sucking on her mother's breast.

Magnolia smiles as tears filled her eyes.

Magnolia puts her daughter in her crib that she make.

Magnolia cleared her throat and began to sing in her soft voice.

Mariala yawned and fell asleep.

Magnolia began to read a book 

But Ursula and a snobby jungle tribe girl pulled down her nightgown shirt leaving her breasts bounced free.

They began to suck on her breasts.

A timid jungle tribe girl started to lick Magnolia's ear with her tongue.

Magnolia continued reading a book

The End


End file.
